The Avengers
by Fooldartz
Summary: The sequel to the Shadow! Takes place during the live action Avengers movie, one year after The Shadow
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Liberty Stewart, Jay aka Jordan, Jeremy Shane, Eliley, Invader Johnny, Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-Goodbye, and all of my other readers who've stayed with me for all my insane ideas. I love you guys!

Chapter One

Jade stepped to the side, dodging a blow from a vampire. She smirked-even if the vampire had hit her, she doubted it could do much to her in her rock form. Jade lashed out, grabbing the vampire, and ripped its head off, turning it into dust. "Duck!" Blade yelled, swinging his sword. Jade did as she was told, throwing herself forward, letting Blade kill two vampires with one slash. Jade picked herself up and looked around at the now empty sewer tunnel.

"You know, maybe I should get to work on a replacement for sewers." She mused. "Like some kind of incinerator that evaporates waste right in your home."

"Why would you do that?" Blade asked, looking around to make sure there weren't more vampires hiding in the tunnel.

"Because most of the bad and evil things in a horror movie come from sewers, and the vampires seem to have decided to set up shop here. Why would they do that?"

"It's dark, people rarely come down here, and there are plenty of exits that lead out everywhere in the city." Blade reasoned. "Besides, if you replaced sewers, the tunnels would still be there."

"Good point." Jade admitted. "I guess filling them in would be a bit impractical." She shrugged. "Oh well, time to move on. One more tunnel section, right?"

"That's right. Be careful, the leader of the group is probably in there." Jade looked down the tunnel with her night vision filter on, using the zoom in feature she'd installed a few months ago.

"Well, judging by the fancy wall they've erected, I'd say that's a pretty safe guess." She said, heading off down the tunnel. Jade had only met Blade recently when a routine job had gone south, with the criminals being revealed as vampires and attacking her. Blade had arrived and helped finish off the vampires, but he was impressed by the amount of vampires Jade had been able to kill before he arrived. He told her that he had found the hiding place for the majority of the vampires in Los Angeles, and had asked if she wanted to help. Jade had eagerly accepted the offer, and the two had gone down into the sewers the next night. Jade walked up to the door of the wall and, after making sure that Blade was ready, punched the door down.

As soon as the door hit the ground, a horde of vampires rushed at them. Jade shoved forward with a forcefield, knocking them to the ground. She and Blade rushed into the chamber, his sword and her fists lashing out and killing any vampire that came within reach. A vampire dropped down at Jade from the ceiling, but she shapeshifted, giving herself the arms of grizzly bear and tearing the vampire apart. Jade quickly turned her arms back to normal, just long enough to remove the remains of the glove before turning them back into bear arms. She had to admit, there was something deeply satisfying about tearing into vampires with claws. Jade and Blade waded through the horde until they reached each other, standing back to back.

"The Queen is getting away!" Blade growled, decapitating a vampire as it jumped at him.

"Can you handle this on your own?" Jade asked, Spartan kicking a hole in a vampire's chest.

"I handled myself just fine before you came along." Blade said dryly.

"Good." Jade said, setting her legs on fire and flying up. She scanned the room, and quickly found the Queen, the only vampire wearing a fancy purple dress. Jade rolled her eyes at this vanity and dove down at the Queen, turning her arms back to normal. She slammed into the Queen, knocking her to the ground, but the Queen recovered almost immediately and punched Jade in the head, cracking the visor of her helmet. Jade growled and launched herself at the Queen, and the two began to wrestle, rolling around on the floor. The Queen was stronger though, and she pinned Jade to the ground.

"The Daywalker has our strength and speed, and even he can only just survive fighting us in large numbers. What chance does a mere human like you have?" The Queen asked, laughing at Jade's attempts to get free. Jade stopped struggling and concentrated.

"I'm not a human." Jade growled as her new tail, based on that of a Xenomorph, arched over the Queen's back and stabbed her in the heart. The Queen screamed as Jade snapped the tail like a whip, sending the Queen flying. Jade leapt to her feet and used the tail to cut the Queen's head off, turning her into dust. She turned around, ready to continue the fight, only to find that Blade had finished the last vampire off already.

"Impressive." Blade said, cocking his head to the side to consider her. "Not bad for your first night out."

"Thanks." Jade said, shortening her tail so that it was blunt and just long enough to cover the new hole in her costume. "But if it's all the same to you, I think I'll leave vampires to you for now." Blade laughed.

"I assume you can get out on your own?" He said, and Jade nodded. Despite having just finished off a large group of vampires, he was ready to go find more. She understood that. She'd been working on a scanner that could find Skrulls for the same reason, though she hadn't had any luck yet, and she kind of doubted that there were more Skrulls on Earth.

"Yeah, I can handle it." She told him. "Go ahead and go." Blade gave her a small salute and left the room, leaving Jade behind.

_One hour later, Russia_

"Where's Clint?" Natasha Romanoff demanded, picking up the phone.

"Don't know." Phil Coulson told her calmly. "We're working on it. But right now, Fury needs you to go get the rich kid."

"Stark trusts me as far as he can throw me, you know that." Natasha said, picking up her heels.

"No, I've got Stark. You've got the rich kid." Natasha stopped and frowned.

"Wouldn't Tori be better for that? West trusts her more than me." Natasha had become the unofficial liaison between SHIELD and Jade West after the failed Skrull invasion, and while Jade didn't dislike her the way Tony did, Natasha knew that Jade would trust her girlfriend more than her.

"Tori's got the big guy." Coulson told her.

"What?" Natasha yelled angrily. Tori was, admittedly, a prodigy as an agent, though she wasn't as good as Natasha or Clint yet.

"Fury's going with her as a precaution; he's just using this as an extreme field test for her negotiating skills." Coulson said, attempting to calm her down. Tori was Natasha's first and only student, and she tended to get protective of her.

"Did she at least bring the gauntlet?" Natasha asked, forcing herself to calm down.

"Yes, she brought the gauntlet." Coulson said.

"Fine. But tell Fury that if anything goes wrong, I'm going to kill him."

"Understood." Coulson said, hanging up.

_At the same time, Kolkata India_

"And your friend, is she a spy too? Do they start that young nowadays?" Bruce Banner asked, turning from the window. Tori shrugged careful not to move her right arm too much. She was wearing a long coat that was modified to make it look like she was missing her right arm, thereby making it easier to hide the gauntlet she was wearing.

"My teacher did." She said.

"How did you find me?" He asked her, not moving.

"We never lost you." Tori explained. "We were just content to let you live peacefully. We even kept General Ross off your trail with false leads and distractions."

"And yet now you come directly to me. Why?"

"Something's gone missing, and we need you to find it for us." Tori said, reaching into her pocket with her left hand and placing a phone on the table. Bruce put on his glasses and bent down to examine the picture on the screen. "It's called the Tesseract." She said by way of explanation.

"Who would dare steal something from almighty SHIELD?" Bruce asked, not looking up. Tori chose to ignore the sarcasm.

"We don't know." She told him. "But the Tesseract emits a low level of gamma radiation. And we want you to track it."

"So you're just after my mind? You don't want…the other guy?" Bruce asked, looking for clarification.

"That's right. You're the leading expert on gamma radiation. If there was someone better I'd be talking to them."

"Stop lying to me!" Bruce yelled angrily, slamming his fists on the table. Tori stiffened and slowly removed her right arm from its hidden sleeve.

"I'm not lying to you." She said gently, glad she had refused Fury's offer to have SHIELD agents right outside. They were nearby and listening to the conversation, but they weren't close enough for Bruce to notice them. Bruce smiled.

"Sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see how you'd react. And I must say, for someone so young, you handled the threat of the other guy quite well."

"Thank you." Tori said, relived. She still kept her arm out of the sleeve though. "Will you please come with me?" He looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I assume you've already got agents getting my things?" He said, taking off his glasses.

"Probably." Tori admitted, looking down at the ground sheepishly. Bruce gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

_Four hours later, Los Angeles _

"I already have a copy of this folder." Jade said with a frown, looking at the first page of the folder Natasha had handed her.

"It's been updated." Natasha told her. Jade turned the pages to find pages for Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers.

"You found Captain America?" Jade said in shock, her eyes wide. "I knew there was a chance that he survived, but this is…wow." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like Coulson." She commented. Jade chose to ignore this and closed the folder.

"That's very nice, but what's the point? Fury told me that the Avengers Initiative had been deemed impractical and was scrapped."

"Things have changed." Natasha said, handing her an iPad. "I'd recommend you read that over tonight, I'll be coming tomorrow to pick you up at 8 o'clock in the morning."

"What if I say no?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't." Natasha said confidently, turning and walking away.

"How can you be sure of that?" Natasha didn't look back as she opened the door.

"Tori will be there." Jade's eyes widened and she headed straight to the lab to look over the data Natasha had brought her.

Author's Notes

And so it begins! I'm going to make one thing clear right now-Tori will not be fighting in the Battle of New York. At this point she is far from ready for that kind of a battle, and neither Jade nor Natasha would be willing to risk her safety in that battle. And as for the mysterious gauntlet that Tori had? It's a replica of the Iron Man armor that Jade made using the miniaturized arc reactor she made, and it will come up again.

On a completely unrelated note, we have some shameless self-advertising from me! I'm starting a web series called Madhouse Reviews, in which I review the movies that nobody wanted to see and that shouldn't exist, things like Gingerdead Man(a Slasher movie featuring an evil gingerbread man), and the first episode will be put on my blip site ( /fooldartz) on Saturday. The reason I'm saying this is that I'd love to hear suggestions regarding movies I should review. If you have an idea for a movie, please send it to me via a private message on this site or email me at 13crazyaces

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Two

Jade was sitting down at her desk in the lab, reading the information Natasha had given her when Angela suddenly sounded the alarm. "Jade, we're receiving a transmission." Angela said. "It's headed straight for the lab, but I can't tell what it is." Jade turned around in the chair to face the center of the lab, just in time to see a bright flash of light fill the room. Jade shook her head, blinking. When her sight finally cleared, she saw some kind of…creature in the middle of the room.

"Greetings." The creature hissed. "I am a herald of the great Chitauri Empire."

"What do you want?" Jade growled, standing up. Judging by the Chitauri's appearance, and the fact that she'd never heard of the Chitauri Empire, it was clearly an alien. And her past had taught her that, among other things, alien empires should not be trusted.

"You are Jade West, the so called Super Skrull, correct?" It hissed.

"That's right." Jade said warily. "What do you want?"

"The Chitauri Empire will soon conquer this pathetic planet." The herald told her. "But not everything on it needs to be destroyed. The Chitauri and Skrull Empires have long been allies. Join us in our invasion, and we will give you a portion of the planet to rule when we have achieved victory." Jade paused, thinking it over.

"Angela, have you isolated the signal you received a few minutes ago?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I have. I still don't know what it is though."

"That doesn't matter. The important thing is-can you block it?"

"Yes, but it will take me two minutes to be able to block it for certain." Angela informed her.

"That's enough time." Jade said, standing up.

"I have waited long enough. What is your answer?" The herald hissed impatiently.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Jade asked, walking forward. "You should have done more research. That would have told you a few things. Like the fact that I killed the entire invasion force the Skrull Empire sent here a year ago. Or the fact that I'm a superhero by the name of the Shadow and that I protect the people of this planet from things like you."

"So you are rejecting our offer of an alliance?"

"Uh, yeah." Jade said with a smirk.

"Then you shall be eliminated." It growled, drawing a weapon roughly the size of a pistol. Jade was quicker though, and she threw a small fireball at its head. The Chitauri let out a howl of pain, dropping the weapon and Jade stretched out her legs, turned her arms into stone, and punched it in the head, dropping it to the ground. It started to crawl away, hitting a button on its bracelet, but nothing happened.

"Signal has been blocked." Angela announced. The Chitauri's eyes widened as Jade gave him a predatory grin, and it dove for the gun. Jade reacted instantly, turning her right arm into a blade and decapitating it.

"How did it find me?" Jade asked as she returned her legs to normal length and sat down.

"Well, you have been using your powers a lot lately." Angela said, her hologram form appearing with a thoughtful look on her face. "Perhaps these Chitauri have some sort of scanner that can find the unique biosignature of a Skrull." Jade sighed.

"Great, that's another thing to worry about." She complained. "Alright, scan me again. Before Natasha comes and picks me up, I'm going to need something to keep the Chitauri from finding me again."

"Alright, the scan is complete." Angela said after a minute. "I assume you want me to compare it to a scan of Tori and work from there?"

"You got it." Jade said, standing up. "We've got a body bag somewhere, right?"

"I think you have one under the sink." Angela told her.

"Thanks. I'm going to bag this thing, and then I'm going to pack my costume and some clothes. Alert me when you've completed the shield." Jade told her, walking over to the sink and pulling out the body bag.

"I'd recommend taking a shower as well, your arm is covered in blood and you still haven't bathed after your little adventure with Blade in the sewers." Angela said, turning off the hologram. Jade's eyes widened.

"Thanks." She said, nodding and walking over to the Chitauri's corpse. "I'll do that after I bag this thing." This would be the first time she'd seen Tori in six months, and she was not going to reunite with her girlfriend smelling like sweat, blood, and sewage.

_One hour later_

Natasha raised an eyebrow as Jade walked out of the mansion carrying a body bag and a large duffel bag. "Who's in the body bag?" She asked, popping open the car's trunk.

"An alien." Jade said simply, tossing both bags into the trunk and shutting the trunk.

"Another Skrull?" Natasha asked as they got into the car.

"Not exactly." Jade said, putting on her seatbelt. "How long until we get to wherever it is we're going?" She asked impatiently.

"Thirty minutes to reach the airport, and another two hours by jet from there." Natasha told her calmly, starting the car.

"Can I call my CEO and tell them I'll be gone for a while?" Jade asked. After the death of her father, which SHIELD had helped her clear up with the authorities, Jade had appointed someone else to run the company for her. Being the Shadow took up way too much time for her to run a company full time as well, especially a company as large as West Industries.

"She already knows." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Of course she does." She muttered, leaning back her chair. "Wake me when reach the airport."

_Two hours and thirty minutes later_

Jade walked down the ramp of the jet and handed off the body bag to two waiting SHIELD agents. She looked around the deck of the aircraft carrier in interest. "You must be Miss West." A tall blond man said, sticking out a hand. Jade took it, looking him up and down.

"Yep. And I assume you're Captain America?"

"Call me Steve. I get the feeling that we're going to be working together for a while." He told her with a smile.

"Fine, but you better call me Jade. Miss West makes me feel like I'm in school again." He gave a laugh and nodded, and they walked over to the only other person in civilian clothes, a nervous looking man standing off to the side.

"Dr. Banner?" Steve called out, the man turned around.

"Oh, yes. They told me you two would be coming." He said, sticking his hand out to shake.

"They told me that I'd be helping you find the Tesseract." Jade said, shaking his hand.

"Is that all they told you?" Bruce asked nervously.

"That's the only thing I care about." Steve told him. Jade nodded, smirking.

"Besides, I bet I could take down the other guy." She told him.

"Well, let's hope you don't have to test that theory." Bruce said.

"Gentlemen, Jade, I'd recommend you come inside now." Natasha said, walking up to them. "It's going to get hard to breathe soon." The three of them looked around in confusion as they saw all the other SHIELD agents running around, heading inside the aircraft carrier. A loud roaring noise filled the air, and they walked over to the side of the deck, looking down.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked, frowning.

"They want to put me in a pressurized metal tube with a bunch of soldiers? Great idea." Bruce said, raising an eyebrow. To their shock however, the noise was coming from three turbines that were rising from the surface, lifting the carrier out of the water. "Oh no, this is much worse." Bruce said, struggling to sound lighthearted. Jade turned around to face Natasha, grinning.

"I want one." She told the SHIELD agent.

"No." Natasha said simply. "Now come with me." She turned around, and Steve and Bruce followed close behind. Jade hung back a little bit, so as to not distract the others with what she knew was coming. Sure enough, she'd only barely gotten inside when someone threw themselves at her. Jade whirled around, catching Tori in a tight embrace.

"Aw, I wanted to surprise you." Tori said, disappointed, as she hugged Jade back.

"Vega, I'm still amazed that you turned out to be a competent SHIELD agent. Any more surprises would probably make me die of a heart attack." Jade said teasingly, flicking Tori on the nose.

"C'mon Jade, we haven't seen each other in six months, do you have to be mean?" Tori demanded, giving Jade a mock glare.

"Yep, it's part of my charm." Jade said with a smirk, pulling Tori into a deep kiss.

"Ahem." Natasha said, raising an eyebrow. They quickly pulled apart and turned to face the others, who were standing there. "I hate to break up the reunion, but Jade does have a briefing to go to." Tori blushed and Jade smirked. She wasn't embarrassed at all, and she really liked the shocked look on Steve's face.

"I'll see you later babe." Jade said, kissing Tori on the top of her head and walking down the hall.

Author's Notes

Uh, Jade? Why do you have a body bag? Why is it under your sink?

I wonder, do you think they told Steve about gay people, or did they decide it wasn't important enough to bring up? And does he have culture shock right now, even though it is still technically American culture?

I know that the Chitauri and the Skrulls aren't really allies in the Marvel Universe, but Jade doesn't know that, and the Chitauri were banking on that. And as for why the Chitauri didn't know about Jade killing the Skrulls, I doubt the Skrull advertised that their invasion force was defeated by someone they created to be a super soldier and her human girlfriend.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you have an idea of an easier way to find the Tesseract?" Fury asked, frowning. Jade, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Fury were all sitting around the table on the helicarrier's bridge. Jade and Bruce looked at each other.

"Go ahead; you came up with the idea." Jade told Bruce, who sighed.

"Well, from what you described about Loki's assault on your research facility, the Tesseract has a major flaw-it's too unstable to sustain a portal. He needs iridium to stabilize it."

"Iridium?" Steve asked, frowning.

"It's a fairly rare metallic element." Jade told him. "Its rareness is actually a good thing though, since there are a limited number of places he can get it from. We can narrow down the search to where he can get the iridium, and then can trap him or whoever he sends to get it."

"Is there anywhere in Germany where he can find some iridium?" Fury asked, opening up a file that his second in command had just handed him and scanning it.

"Probably." Jade said, shrugging. "Why?"

"Because Loki's been sighted in Stuttgart." He told them, closing the folder. "Captain, Jade, time to suit up."

"I call Stuttgart." Jade said, standing up.

"I'll do a quick computer search to see where the nearest iridium is to Stuttgart." Bruce said.

"I'll go to wherever the iridium is." Steve said.

_One hour later_

Steve crouched down on the roof of the German university looking out for whoever Loki had sent to acquire the iridium. His eyes widened as the guard nearby fell to the ground, an arrow in his neck. Steve quickly scanned the area, his eyes landing on the quickly moving figures in black making their way across the field. He locked his eyes on the lead figure, a man with a bow, and threw his shield at him, knocking the bow out of his hands. Steve ran off the edge of the building, tackling one of the men to the ground. He got up, only to be punched in the face by Clint Barton, the man who had been holding the bow.

"Go!" Clint said, tossing a strange device to one of the men with him. "I'll handle Captain America." Steve ducked his follow up punch, delivering an uppercut of his own to Clint's jaw. Clint hit the ground and rolled with it, heading for his bow. Steve jumped to the side, grabbing his shield and raising it just in time to block an arrow.

"Stop this soldier." Steve ordered. "I've read your file; I know you don't want to do this. You've been hypnotized by Loki. Let me help you." Clint said nothing, firing another arrow in response instead. Steve raised his shield again, only to be thrown backwards when the arrow exploded. "Alright, enough of this." Steve said, running forward. Clint holstered the bow and made to punch Steve, only for Steve to lead with the shield, knocking Clint to the ground. Clint rolled to the side, avoiding Steve's following blow, and pulled out an explosive arrow. He ran at Steve, trying to stab him with the arrow like a knife, but Steve stepped to the side, grabbed him by the arm, wrenched the arrow out of hand, and threw it at one of the soldiers who'd come with Clint who'd come running out of the building with the others and, presumably, the iridium. He missed, thrown off by the unfamiliarity of the arrow, and the soldiers disappeared into the night. Steve let go of Clint and ran after them, but Clint tackled him to the ground before he'd gotten more than ten feet. Steve rolled around and smashed his shield into Clint's head, knocking the SHIELD agent unconscious. He stood up and pulled out his radio headset.

"I'm going to need a pick up." He told Natasha, looking around the area.

"Understood. Did you stop them?" Natasha asked.

"No. But I was able to take one of them prisoner."

"Well that's something at least. Did you get his name? We might be able to pull up his information on the computer and find something we can use."

"I'm sure you have his information already. It's Agent Barton." He heard Natasha gasp.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." She told him. "Stay where you are.

"Yes ma'am." Steve said, signing off.

_At the same time_

"Is not this simpler?" Loki asked, walking through the crowd of kneeling Germans. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." An old man stood up, a determined look on his face.

"Not to men like you." He declared. Loki laughed.

"There are no men like me." He told the old man.

"There are always men like you." The old man said, shaking his head. Loki smiled.

"Look to your elder people." He said loudly, pointing his staff at the man. "Let him be an example. He fired off a blast of energy, which was deflected back at him by an invisible object as Jade landed in front of the man.

"You know, I'm sorry, but you look way too much like an extra from Caligula for me to take you seriously." She said. "Would you mind changing into something else so we can try this again?"

"The traitor." Loki spat, pushing himself to his feet. "A soldier who chose to live among the enemy." Jade stood there silently as Natasha flew the SHIELD jet in, activating its VOTOL capabilities and revealing the massive chaingun in its underbelly.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha called out over the intercom system. Loki rolled his eyes and thrust the staff forward, shooting a beam of energy at the jet which Natasha barely managed to avoid. Jade shoved a forcefield forward, knocking him off his feet, and ran at him. Loki got up instantly, swinging his staff at her, but Jade turned herself to stone, letting the staff bounce off of her, and punched him in the face. Loki rolled with it and came up on one knee, shooting her in the chest with an energy blast. Jade went flying, slamming into a nearby wall, and Loki walked up to her, placing the butt of his staff on her helmet as she crouched.

"Kneel." He commanded simply, looking down at her.

"Not today." Jade growled, thrusting up with a forcefield and knocking Loki back. "Not ever." She punched him, but he grabbed her arm and threw her down the stairs. Natasha frowned. She could see the fight, but she couldn't get a lock on Loki for fear of hitting Jade.

"Agent Romanov, did you miss me?" A voice asked over the jet's interior speakers. The screens flickered, then displayed 'PA systems overridden' while the volume blasted up, playing Guns 'n' Roses song "Welcome to the Jungle". Natasha sighed, and Loki looked around in confusion as the song filled the air. Tony came flying into the area and sent Loki flying backwards with a repulsor blast. Tony landed right in front of the fallen Asgardian and pointed both arms at him, opening up every weapon on his upper body. "Make a move reindeer games." He growled. Loki slowly raised his hands in surrender, dissipating his armor as he did so. "Good move." Tony said, lowering his weapons. Jade walked up to him, keeping her eyes on Loki.

"Stark." She said, nodding her thanks.

"You know Shadow, it's funny." Tony said as Jade stepped forward and grabbed Loki by the arm, hauling him to his feet. "I would have sworn I told it to play "Shoot to thrill" not "Welcome to the Jungle"."

"You probably did." Jade said, dragging Loki off to where Natasha was landing the jet. "But I had a feeling you'd want to make a production of your appearance, so I hacked the PA and made it so that when Stark tech accessed it, my favorite song would play instead of yours."

"Impressive." Tony acknowledged. "My suit didn't even notice your hack."

"That was the point." Jade said, smiling behind her helmet. "Now let's get Mr. Goat here inside the jet before he changes his mind about being smart."

_Thirty minutes later_

"Do you ever take off that helmet, or is it like your teddy bear?" Tony asked Jade, raising an eyebrow.

"I like to be prepared." Jade said simply. "Both of you are still suited up after all." Suddenly, thunder and lightning filled the air, and Loki flinched, looking around nervously.

"You scared of thunder?" Jade asked, smirking.

"I'm not particularly fond of what follows." Loki admitted. A second later, something landed on the roof of the jet, making everyone look up.

"Alright, enough of this." Tony growled, opening up the jet's doors. A second later, a man flew in. He ignored Steve Tony and Jade and grabbed Loki, then flew out of the jet.

"That worked well." Jade muttered sarcastically. Tony ignored her and put on his helmet, then got ready to jump.

"Wait, we need to work out a plan of attack." Steve said, trying to stop him.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony growled, jumping.

"He has a point." Jade said, shrugging and jumping out after him. "You take hammer time and I get back our prisoner?" Jade asked Tony over the radio.

"Sounds good." Tony said, speeding up. Two seconds after Tony slammed into Thor, Jade grabbed Loki and scooped him up, flying back to the jet. To her surprise, she passed Steve parachuting down on her way up.

"I'm surprised you didn't wait longer to formulate a plan." She teased him over the radio.

"Stark's right." Steve admitted. "When you don't know the opponent's strengths and weaknesses, the best plan is to simply attack."

"Good to know." Jade said.

"Plus, I get the feeling Stark'll need help." Steve said, landing and pulling off the parachute.

"I'll tell him you said that." Jade laughed, landing in the jet.

Author's Notes

I'll admit it right now. Jade didn't take part in the fight with Thor for two reasons-it would have messed with the flow of a really good fight scene, and I couldn't think of anything new for Jade to do, so I had her retrieve Loki instead, thereby fixing one of the major flaws in logic that HISHE pointed out. Why did they take Loki when he clearly wanted to be captured?

And on the subject of Loki, what is up with his costume? I know it's what he looks like in the comics, but still, come on. If they can update Hawkeye's costume, I'm sure they could update Loki's. Oh well, it's still a good movie.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Four

"How does Fury see all these?" Tony asked, turning around to look at the computer boards of the helicarrier.

"He turns." Maria Hill said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony sighed, turning around to face the others. He looked at Jade and frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Will you please take the helmet off?" Jade raised an eyebrow. She hadn't removed the helmet since they'd arrived at the helicarrier, largely to annoy Tony. But she figured that it was time to end the gag. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a camera, handing it to Maria.

"Here, make sure you get a picture of his face when I take the helmet off." She told her, turning to face Tony and taking off the helmet. Tony's face was the perfect definition of priceless and even Thor, Steve, and Bruce chuckled at it.

"J…Jade?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That's right Tony." Jade said with a smirk, setting her helmet on the table. "Remember the first time we met in costume? Remember the way that I kicked your ass?" Tony's eyes widened slightly in horror, and Jade laughed. "That's right; you didn't just get your ass kicked by a girl who'd only had her powers for a month, you got your ass kicked by a seventeen year old girl who'd only had her powers for a month! Suck it!"

"I was drunk." Tony said defensively. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Where's Fury?" Steve asked, looking around. He did feel a little sorry for Tony, and he was trying to spare him.

"He's busy interrogating Agent Barton." Hill told him.

"Well, if Fury isn't coming, we should probably get back to work on finding the Tesseract." Bruce said standing up. Tony and Jade nodded and followed him out of the bridge, heading for their lab.

"Did anyone notice that guy that was playing Galaga?" Jade asked, looking back. Tony nodded and Bruce looked at them, startled.

"One of the SHIELD agents was playing Galaga on the bridge?"

"Yep." Jade said, smirking. "And you got to give the guy credit; he was playing with the sound on too. He wasn't even wearing headphones; he was just playing the game with the speakers on."

"I'm not sure that says good things about discipline on this ship." Bruce mused. Jade and Tony looked at each other, than shrugged.

"Well, it sounds like my kind of place." Tony said.

"Yeah. At least if everything goes to hell it'll be with people who know how to have fun." Jade said, nodding. Bruce looked at them, and then shook his head.

"You two are nuts." He said, chuckling.

_At the same time_

Clint woke up with a raging headache. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked around. Tori was sitting in a chair, watching him. Clint frowned and looked down at himself. He was lying down, strapped to a hospital bed. "Good, you're awake. I need to go get Colonel Fury." Tori said, standing up. Clint stopped her before she could move.

"How did you get him out?" He asked, looking around.

"Captain America fixed you." Tori said gently. Clint got a worried look on his face.

"How?" Tori looked at the ground.

"He hit you on the head with his shield. It seemed to do the trick." She admitted, sounding embarrassed.

"And Loki?" Clint asked.

"They caught him. He's on the helicarrier right now actually, in the cage they made for the Hulk." Tori told him.

"Please tell me he doesn't have his staff."

"No, we took that away from him." Fury said, walking into the room. He nodded at Tori. "Thank you Agent Vega, that'll be all." She nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you get the cube back?" Clint asked. Fury shook his head and sat down.

"No, we didn't. Apparently Loki sent it away and even he doesn't know where it is. I don't suppose you…" Clint shook his head, cutting Fury off.

"No, I don't know where it is. I didn't need to know." He told him. Fury nodded. That made sense. "Have you interrogated the bastard yet?" Clint asked.

"Not yet. I thought it'd be best to talk to you first, to see if there was anything you could tell me so I don't have to rely on whatever information Loki gives us."

"Sorry sir. I can't tell you anything of importance any more. I don't even know what Loki's endgame is. He operated on a strictly need to know basis." Fury nodded and stood up.

"Fine. Let me know if you think of anything useful." He said. Clint nodded. He didn't bother asking Fury to let him loose. They didn't know if the mind control was permanently gone, or if it was just a trick Loki was playing to make them trust him, at least for a while. Fury nodded at Clint and walked out of the room.

_Five minutes later_

"Are you insane?" Steve demanded, walking into the lab.

"Probably." Jade told him, not looking up from her work. Tony ignored them both, staring intently at Bruce.

"Wow, you've really got a lid on that, don't you?" He asked. "Seriously, what's your secret? Yoga, Pilates, huge bag of weed?"

"Do you think that risking the lives of everyone on this ship is funny?" Steve demanded angrily.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I told you, I can take the other guy down." Jade said, looking up and smirking.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle sharp objects." Bruce told Steve.

"Look, just focus on finding the Tesseract, okay?" Steve said, pointing at Tony.

"About that." Jade said. "Does anyone else think that something weird is going on?" The others turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well, does anyone else get the feeling Fury isn't telling us everything?" Tony nodded.

"Don't worry though, we'll find out what it is in an hour or two." He told her. "Jarvis has been hacking the computers ever since I got on the bridge. When he's done we'll know every dirty secret Fury doesn't want us to know."

"Excuse me?" Steve demanded indignantly.

"Oh don't be naïve Rogers." Tony told him, rolling his eyes. He turned to look at Bruce. "You feel it too, don't you?" Bruce hemmed and hawed, and Steve gave him a look.

"Professor?" He asked.

"Look, something doesn't seem right here. I mean, why weren't any of us told about the Tesseract?"

"Well, it's a doorway to other worlds." Steve said, shrugging. "I don't think that's something they'd tell the public."

"But that's just it." Jade said, leaning back in her chair. "Nobody knew about that aspect of it until after Loki used it to make a portal. "No, I'm pretty sure Fury told all of us that the Tesseract was a source of limitless clean energy, and nothing else. But if that's the case…"

"Then why didn't he at least talk to Tony?" Bruce finished.

"You see, I'm pretty much the only name in clean energy right now." Tony told Steve.

"Right. So, if Fury was trying to get clean energy out of the Tesseract, why not work with Stark Industries. Something just doesn't seem right about this." Steve paused and looked at the three scientists in the room with him. Now that they mentioned it…He turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked, frowning.

"I want to check on something." He said, not looking back.

Author's Notes

Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I had to rewatch the movie, and it took me a while to get ahold of a copy. (I don't own any Marvel movie besides Iron Man and Spiderman 2 actually.) Sorry!

Seriously though, you've got to admire Galaga guy's balls. I mean, he was playing that game speakers on! How did nobody notice him besides Tony?

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Five

"Colonel Fury?" Fury turned to face his second in command, who pointed at a computer. He looked down at a computer screen, which was flashing a warning. Someone in the laboratory had hacked the helicarrier's computers.

"Stark." He muttered, walking out of the bridge and heading for the laboratory. When he reached the lab, he discovered that not a single one of the three scientists were working. Tony was sitting on the desk, Jade was leaning back in a chair, and Bruce was standing, all three of them inspecting a computer screen. To his surprise, Thor was there as well, though he was standing a little bit away from the screen. "What do you think you're doing?" Fury demanded.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Jade retorted, not looking away from the screen. Fury ignored her.

"You're supposed to be searching for the Tesseract." He told them.

"We are." Bruce said, pointing at a different computer. "The algorithm is finished. In a few minutes, we'll have the location of the Tesseract for you."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, Jade has a point." Tony said. "What do you think you're doing? What is Phase 2?"

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons." Steve said, slamming an old looking giant gun on the table. The others gave him a surprised look. "Sorry, the computers were going a little slow for my taste."

"Rogers, we collected every piece of evidence related to the Tesseract that we could find." Fury said, trying to calm Steve down. "That doesn't mean that…" Jade laughed.

"Sorry Fury, what were you lying?" Tony asked, turning the screen to face Fury and revealing the plans for Tesseract weapons.

"Looks like I was wrong Colonel." Steve said angrily. "The world hasn't changed at all." Before anyone could say anything, Natasha walked into the room.

"Did you know anything about this?" Bruce asked, pointing at the plans.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" Natasha asked, ignoring the question. Bruce gave a small laugh.

"I was in Kolkata, I was pretty far removed." He told her.

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha told him, walking forward.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha told Bruce, ignoring Jade.

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce told her. "Now, I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of them." Fury snapped, pointing at Thor and Jade. Thor and Jade looked at each other, than at Fury, baffled.

"Us?" Thor asked.

"Last year Earth had two sets of visitors from other planets." Fury told them. "One of them tried to launch an invasion of the Earth, and the other had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"Hey, I killed all the invaders for you." Jade said, jabbing a finger at Fury.

"And my people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor told him.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury retorted. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. That can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Tesseract?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor told Fury. "It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve said, confused.

"You forced our hand; we had to come up with something." Fury said defensively.

"So you went with weapons of mass destruction?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Because a nuclear deterrent always calms everything right down." Tony said.

"Remind me again how you two made your fortunes? Especially yours Stark." Fury growled.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep…" Steve started to say, but Tony cut him off.

"Wait a minute, hold on. How is this now about me?" He demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this?" Thor growled.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked him. Jade frowned and threw up a forcefield around herself and Bruce, who gave her a startled look.

"What's this for?" He asked, tapping the forcefield.

"I soundproofed it." Jade said. "I don't think this much arguing is good for you, all things considered."

"So you think I'm a threat too?" Bruce demanded.

"No, but my girlfriend, one of the few friends I have left, is on this ship. I don't believe in taking unnecessary risks." Jade told him calmly. She reached across the table and picked up one of Tony's bags of blueberries. "Want some?" Bruce sighed and accepted a few.

"Lower the forcefield." He told her. "I'll be fine, and maybe I can help defuse the situation." Jade looked at him for a moment, and then lowered it. She didn't want to upset him, and she ran the risk of doing just that if she kept him locked up.

"Big man in a suit of armor." Steve told Tony, circling around him. "Take that away and what are you?"

"Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist." Tony told him calmly.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve growled.

"Knew, actually." Jade said, folding her arms. Steve turned to stare at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Jade shrugged.

"Well, you were frozen for what, forty years? Everybody you knew is dead. So in reality, you _knew_ guys that were supposedly worth ten of Tony."

"You're not helping the situation Jade." Tony told her.

"You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve told Tony, taking a step forward.

"A hero? Like you?" Tony asked. "You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve growled. Thor laughed.

"You people are so petty. And tiny." He told them.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce said sarcastically.

"Agent Romanov, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

"Where?" Bruce demanded. "You rented out my room, remember?"

"The cell was only a precaution." Fury said, trying to keep Bruce calm. "It was just in case…"

"You needed to kill me, but you can't." Bruce growled. "I know, I tried." The others looked at him, shocked. "I got low." He said, shrugging defensively. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spat it back out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people and I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Fury and Natasha's eyes widened, and they slowly put their hands on their guns.

"Bruce, put down the scepter." Jade told him, not moving. Bruce looked down, startled, when the computer suddenly beeped.

"We've got it." Fury said as Bruce put Loki's scepter on the table and headed for the computer.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." He said as he walked past Natasha. He looked down at the computer.

"I can get there fastest." Tony said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human can touch it." Thor told him.

"You're not going alone." Steve said, grabbing Tony's arm.

"Are you going to stop me?" Tony demanded.

"Go on, put on the suit." Steve growled.

"I'm not afraid of you old man." Tony retorted.

"Then go ahead, put on the suit." Steve said tauntingly. Bruce looked up from the computer, stunned.

"Oh my God…" He said, only to be cut off by a series of explosions that ripped through the helicarrier and shook everything, throwing Bruce and Natasha out a window and knocking everyone else to the ground.

Author's Notes

Cliffhanger! Mwah ha ha ha!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Six

Jade ran out of the lab, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a cell phone. She glanced down at the screen and turned it on, then began flipping through the apps until she found one labeled Tori. "You better be wearing that gauntlet Vega." She muttered, activating the app. She'd installed several extra gadgets into the gauntlet before giving it to Tori, including a heart rate monitor, a gps tracker, and a camera. Jade quickly checked the first two. Tori's heart rate was way up, but that was to be expected all things considered. The gps though said that she was…several hundred feet to the north of the helicarrier. Eyes widening, Jade quickly switched to the camera. It took her a second to realize what the camera was showing her, because all she saw was a pale blue. Then it hit her-Tori had managed to fall off the helicarrier when the attack happened. "Damn it Vega!" She growled, running outside. She switched the display to show Tori's gps coordinates, then pocketed the phone and jumped off the edge of the helicarrier, changing her eyes into eagle eyes.

Jade gave a quick prayer of thanks that she had taken to wearing her costume everywhere on the helicarrier and turned her legs into fire, stopping her descent. She turned around in the air, hovering, then dove when she found Tori.

_One minute ago_

"Craaaaaaaap!" Tori screamed, throwing her arms out in a vain attempt to steady herself. She'd been out on the deck of the helicarrier doing standard maintenance work on one of the quinjets when the attack had happened. The helicarrier was usually perfectly stable and safe, so she'd gone without wearing a safety harness. Wearing one made taking care of the quinjet too difficult anyway. She was really regretting that now though.

Tori fought back the panic that was threatening to take control. She forced herself to roll over so that she was looking at the ground, then spread out her legs to slow her descent a little. She used her left arm to activate the gauntlet Jade had given her. Supposedly Tony had meant for the arc reactor's repulsor to be a stabilizer for when he flew. Maybe she could activate that aspect of it. Tori flipped open the panel that gave access to the touchscreen that allowed her to do diagnostics on the gauntlet and started flipping through the options, taking several deep breaths as she did so. "Shit." Tori groaned after she realized that she was seeing repeats of the same options. Jade had apparently neglected to install a stabilizer option. Though she supposed that that wasn't Jade's fault. There was no way that she could have predicted this after all. Tori just wished that she'd been able to see Jade once that day.

No sooner had this thought gone through her mind then a pair of strong arms caught her. "You know Vega, the song says 'it's raining men', not 'it's raining stupid Latinas'." Jade said, dryly, shifting her arms so that she was holding Tori bridal style.

"And everyone in the world says that you should be nice when you save your girlfriend from almost dying." Tori said, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck.

"Well, seeing as you weren't required to wear a safety harness or a parachute, I'd say that everyone else in the world is an idiot." Jade retorted, flying to the side to avoid a falling piece of debris. "From now on Vega, you're wearing a parachute and a leash whenever you go outside on the helicarrier, got it?" She continued.

"A…a leash? You mean a safety rope, right?" Tori asked, confused. Jade shook her head.

"Nope. I mean a dog leash. I'm going to make you a collar that can only be unlocked with my retinal signature and thumbprint, and then I'm going to make a leash using the same fabric my costume's made out of." She told Tori, grinning and dodging another piece of debris.

"But…what would be the point of a leash?" Tori demanded. "It's not like you'd be there to hold it whenever I went outside."

"Oh no, wherever will I find someone willing to hold the leash of an attractive young girl and pull her around like a dog in exchange for making sure she doesn't fall off the flying aircraft carrier?" Jade said dryly.

"You're mean." Tori pouted as Jade started to fly back up towards the helicarrier. Jade started to laugh, then stopped as a roar filled the air. She and Tori both looked for the source, and they soon found it-the Hulk was falling to the ground, the smoking wreckage of a fighter jet close behind. A second later, the glass cage Loki had been in dropped out of the bottom of the helicarrier. Tori gulped and followed it with her eyes as Jade stopped moving, also looking down at it. "Please tell me they just decided to kill Loki in response to this attack." Tori said, her voice filled with worry.

"Nope." Jade said grimly, looking at the cage with her eagle eyes. "Thor's in there." Tori gulped, and Jade began flying again, only even faster than before. She flew up into the helicarrier through a big hole in the bottom, raising a forcefield as she came up. A second later, several SHIELD agents that Jade assumed Loki had turned opened fire on the pair, their bullets bouncing off the forcefield. Jade growled and thrust out with the forcefield, knocking them across the room. She flew over and set Tori down far from the edge of the hole, then flew at the soldiers, turning herself into stone as they opened fire.

_Five minutes later_

"What's the situation?" Jade asked, falling into a chair at the table of the bridge. Tony and Steve looked at her, but said nothing.

"Loki has escaped, the helicarrier is barely still in the air, Thor and the Hulk are missing, and Agent Phil Coulson is dead." Fury said, walking in. He paused, looked down at a small stack of papers in his hands, and then tossed them down on the table. Jade looked down at them. They were Coulson's Captain America trading cards, stained in blood. "I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said to Steve, sighing. Steve silently reached out and picked a card up. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." Fury said, walking around the table. "I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier." He paused.

"There was an idea. Stark and West knows this. It was called the Avenger's Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people and see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, and fight the battles that we never could." Fury sighed again and looked directly at Tony. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes." Tony stood up and walked out of the room. Fury stared after him, then looked down. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." He said, half to himself.

Author's Notes

A brief return of the fluff!

Thanks for reading guys! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Seven

"You think he's using Stark Tower as the focal point for his invasion?" Jade asked Tony. Tony nodded, taking a blowtorch to his helmet. "Makes sense." Jade said, nodding thoughtfully. "It's tall; in a populated area that everyone in power cares about, and has its own source of power. Good spot to launch and invasion from." Tony raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." Steve commented. Jade shrugged.

"I've been trying to figure out where he could have gone from a strategic standpoint ever since the attack on the helicarrier." She said. Before anyone could say anything else however, a group of SHIELD agents walked into the room, rifles raised and ready.

"Hello!" Tony said, startled.

"What's going on here soldier?" Steve asked as two of the agents walked forward, each holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Miss West, by the order of the World Security Council you are to be locked up until further notice." The lead soldier said, ignoring Steve. The two soldiers turned Jade around and pulled her arms behind her back, handcuffing her.

"What?" Tony demanded, glaring at the soldiers. Jade started to say something, but the men gagged her and attached the other pair of handcuffs to her ankles, then dragged her out of the room.

"C'mon, let's go." Steve said, exiting the room through a different door.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked, following him.

"We're going to see what Fury has to say about this." Steve called back over his shoulder, starting to jog. Tony nodded and increased his speed. They found Fury two minutes later on the bridge, glaring at a row of computer screens. "Why did you order Jade's arrest?" Steve demanded. Fury turned to face them.

"I didn't." He told them, sounding irritated. "They did." Fury pointed at the screens, each of which displayed someone whose face was hidden in shadows.

"Who the hell are you, the Illuminati?" Tony asked, walking up to the screens.

"We are the World Security Council Stark." The woman said angrily.

"Why did you have Jade arrested?" Steve demanded, walking up next to Tony to glare down at the screens.

"An alien race has declared war on the Earth." One of the older men said. "We must take every possible precaution."

"What?" Steve demanded. "You arrested her because you thought she might have something to do with the invaders?"

"That's like arresting someone from Pakistan because China is invading." Tony snapped.

"You might be a rich man Mr. Stark, but that doesn't give you the right to question our actions." The woman told him angrily. "We have been keeping the world safe for years, and we will continue to do so regardless of your opinions."

"They're not going to change their minds." Fury told Tony and Steve. "My advice is to focus on finding Loki." Tony stared at Fury for a moment, and then nodded.

"Right, we'll do that. Come on Cap." He said, walking away.

"We're just going to leave her here?" Steve demanded, following Tony.

"Of course not." Tony said, heading for his room on the helicarrier. "But Fury's right, we won't get those idiots to let her free."

"So what's the plan?"

"First things first, we're getting her the suitcase I made. Then we head for the cells."

"Shouldn't we go let her free first?" Tony gave a small chuckle.

"Cap, Jade has superstrength, shapeshifting, forcefields, fire, and she can stretch any part of her body hundreds of feet. I really doubt they have a cell that can hold her for long."

"Then why did you bother with going to Fury?" Steve asked, confused.

"Because I don't think an organization called the World Security Council is a good enemy to have. I was trying to see if we could talk our way out of this mess." Tony said, opening the door to his room. He walked in and grabbed a black metal suitcase, then turned around and walked back out.

"What's in the suitcase?" Steve asked.

"Jade's new costume. I've worked with the Shadow before, even if I didn't know it was Jade behind the helmet; I know the strengths and weaknesses of her current one. When SHIELD called me in, they gave me files about the situation and the other people they were calling in. Jade's costume is great for bullets and blunt force, but when it's still a fabric. It won't do much against flames and sharp objects, so I had Jarvis whip this up. It's based on my Mark 4 armor, only without the arc reactor." Tony told him. "Now let's go before she decides to fly to New York by herself."

_At the same time_

Jade scowled as they forced her into a cell. She looked around and rolled her eyes. It was better than a jail cell she supposed; the room was a solid block of steel, as was the door. All the same, she felt insulted-she deserved a Hulk cage. Jade sighed, and then turned her limbs into stone, expanding her wrists and ankles in the process and breaking the cuffs. She ripped off the gag and shoved a forcefield at the door, blasting it off its hinges. The SHIELD agents rushed into the room, rifles raised and pointed at her, but Jade just made small forcefields inside the barrels of their rifles, breaking them, and then proceeded to beat the crap out of them, knocking them out. Jade smirked and headed for her room, turning herself back to flesh. If she was going to war, she needed her helmet.

To her surprise, she ran into Tony and Steve on her way. "What are you two still doing here?" Jade demanded. "We've got to at least try and stop Loki from opening the portal."

"I had to give you this." Tony said, handing her the suitcase. Jade's eyes widened as she took it.

"Is this a new costume?" She asked. Tony nodded.

"It's made out of the same stuff as my Iron Man armor, so you'll should actually last through the war." Jade frowned.

"You didn't make the helmet look like Darth Vader's did you?" She asked warily. Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't want to have to deal with the copyright issues that'd raise. Now hurry and suit up, we've got a war to fight." Jade nodded and opened the suitcase, pressing it to her chest and closing her eyes. The suit expanded out and down, eventually covering her whole body. Jade opened her eyes and inspected herself, grinning. "I took the liberty of installing Angela into it when I found out you were the Shadow." Tony said. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Angela? Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Loud and clear Jade." Angela said. "Would like a tutorial of how to use the new armor?" Jade nodded.

"Yeah."

"C'mon Jade, we've got to go." Steve said. Jade shook her head.

"You guys go ahead. I can fly, I'll catch up. Go get Natasha and Clint; I've got to figure out how this armor works." Steve nodded, and he and Tony walked away.

_Ten minutes later_

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said with a grin as he stepped into the penthouse suite of Stark Tower.

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said. Loki chuckled.

"You should have left your armor on for that." He told Tony gesturing with his staff.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no. Threatening. No drink, you sure?" Tony asked, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "I'm having one." Loki walked away to look out the window.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that." He told Tony. "What have I to fear?" He asked, turning back.

"The Avengers." Tony said simply. Loki frowned in confusion as Tony poured himself a drink. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said with a grin. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, it takes us awhile to get any traction; I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here. Your brother-the demigod, a supersoldier-a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and a very angry goth girl. You my friend, have managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki said, grinning.

"Not a great plan." Tony said, walking towards Loki, drink in hand. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Tony retorted.

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said, still smiling.

"You're missing the point." Tony told him. "There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki growled, raising his staff and planting it on Tony's chest. There was a dink, and Tony remained free. Loki frowned in confusion and tried again. "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues, not that uncommon." Tony said, shrugging. "One out of five…" Loki cut him off, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the room.

"Jarvis, any time now." Tony gasped, trying to pick himself up. Loki reached him first and hauled to his feet.

"You will all fall before me." Loki growled.

"Deploy!" Tony yelled as Loki threw him out the window. A second later, Loki dodged to the side as a large red missile flew past him and after Tony. He walked back towards the window to see Iron Man fly up.

"And there's one other person you pissed off." Tony growled. "His name was Phil." Loki started to raise his staff, but Tony shot him with an arc reactor burst before he could do anything. Just then, the portal opened, and Chitauri started to fly down from it. "Right." Tony muttered, looking up. "Army."

Author's Notes

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is late! Please forgive me!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Eight

Tony flew up at the oncoming Chitauri army, shooting everything that came within range, either with his repulsors or with the weaponry built into the armor. Despite his best efforts though, some of the Chitauri got past him and began to open fire on the city below. Pedestrians ran in terror as cars blew up and chunks were blasted out of buildings. Loki walked out to the landing platform of Stark Tower, surveying the damage as he reformed his armor. Suddenly, Thor landed on the tower. "Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" He yelled, gesturing with his hammer.

"You can't." Loki told him arrogantly. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

"So be it." Thor said sadly as Loki jumped at him, his staff raised.

"Stark we're on your three headed northeast." Natasha said from over the quinjet's radio.

"What, did you stop on your way for drive through?" Tony demanded. "Swing up Park, I'm going to lay them out for you." He told her, diving. He flew above a three way intersection, leading a swarm of Chitauri behind him, and Natasha opened fire with the quinjet's gun, destroying them.

"Sir, we have more incoming." Jarvis informed Tony.

"Fine, let's keep them occupied." Tony said calmly. "By the way, where the hell is Jade?" No sooner had he asked this then a huge wave a flame shot out in front of him, killing at least twenty Chitauri, and a black streak tore through the survivors. "Never mind."

Clint pulled the quinjet into a climb and flew up towards the top of Stark Tower, Natasha shooting any Chitauri that came near. "Nat?" Clint asked as they leveled with the penthouse.

"I see him." Natasha said calmly, opening fire on Loki. Loki knocked Thor to the side and shot a beam of energy from his staff, blasting off a part of the quinjet's wing. Thor let out a roar and tackled Loki to the ground as Clint struggled to keep the quinjet in the air. Steve grabbed onto the railings in the passenger bay, bracing himself. The Quinjet crashed to the ground, and the three Avengers quickly shook themselves off and ran out of the wreckage.

"We've got to get back up there!" Steve yelled, heading for Stark Tower. Suddenly, a roar filled the air. The three came to a stop and stared up in horror as a massive worm-thing flew out of the portal, covered in Chitauri armor. It flew down towards them and continued to fly through the streets, as Chitauri foot soldiers jumped off of it, landing on nearby buildings and pulling out rifles.

"Aw, shit." Jade cursed heading for the worm.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asked over the radio.

"Seeing, still working on believing." Tony replied. "Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve repeated, confused.

"Just keep me posted." Tony said. "Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

"There isn't one, I already had Angela check." Jade told him from her position on the other side of the worm.

"Then we'll just have to make our own, won't we?" Tony said, flying towards it. Jade grinned and flew closer.

"Look at this!" Thor yelled at Loki as they grappled, neither able to gain the upper hand. "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late." Loki told him, panting. "It's too late to stop it."

"No." Thor said, shaking his head. "We can, together." Loki smiled at him, then pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. Thor gasped and fell back, dropping his hammer.

"Sentiment." Loki said with a grin. Thor got back to his feet and picked knocked Loki to the ground, then picked him up and threw him to the ground. Loki looked up at him, and then rolled to the side, falling off Stark Tower and landing on a Chitauri flyer.

Steve ran up to Clint and Natasha, who were crouched behind and abandoned taxi, and crouched down next to them. "We've got civilians trapped in…" Clint started to say, but he was cut off by a group of Chitauri flying by, led by Loki.

"Loki." Steve growled, following them with his eyes. He watched as the Chitauri opened fire on the streets, scattering and killing civilians. "They're fish in a barrel down there." He said. Suddenly, a group of Chitauri opened fire. Natasha stood up, pistols in hand, and returned fire, as Clint made his way forward, bow in hand.

"We've got this." Natasha told him. "It's good, go."

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked, concerned. Clint looked back at him.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He said, readying an arrow. Steve nodded and jumped off the overpass, landing on an abandoned bus.

"Your flames aren't doing anything, go focus on the flyers." Tony told Jade. Jade scowled, but flew off, acknowledging that he was right about that. She locked onto a group of flyers heading for the Empire State Building and flew at them, readying the fire. Suddenly, a blast of energy smashed into her, knocking her into a nearby skyscraper. Jade picked herself up, grateful for the new metal armor, as a group of Chitauri flyers flew up, level with her. Jade thrust out with a forcefield, sending them in different directions, and launched herself out of the building again, making sure to kill each and every one of the Chitauri that had just attacked her before continuing on her way.

"It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard." A police officer told his boss, running up to him.

"The National Guard?" The older officer said incredulously. "Does the army know what's happening here?" The younger man gave him a scared look.

"Do we?" Suddenly, Steve landed on the roof of a nearby car.

"You need men in these buildings." He told them, pointing. "There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basement, or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The older officer demanded. Before Steve could say anything, a group of Chitauri landed right behind Steve, who whirled around and killed them with his shield. The officer stared for half a second, then turned around and began repeating Steve's orders through his radio.

Tony flew in front of the worm and launched a set of flares into its face. The monster roared and headed directly for him. "Well, we got his attention." Tony said. "What the hell was step two?" He asked, flying away.

Down below them, Clint and Natasha were fighting the Chitauri foot soldiers. They were holding their own, but there were far too many for them to handle alone. Suddenly Steve launched himself over a car and began to fight with them. A second later, Jade landed directly on one's head and began using forcefields to smash the others down. Still more Chitauri came at them, but they were all struck by a massive stream of lightening as Thor landed on the street. "What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Jade and Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor told him.

"Thor's right, we've got to deal with these guys." Jade said.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked, looking around.

"As a team." Steve said simply. Jade snorted.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor growled.

"Yeah? Get in line." Clint told him, picking back up several arrows from the corpses.

"Save it." Steve told them. "Loki's going to keep the fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We've got Stark and Jade up top, they're going to need us to…" He was cut off by the humming of a low powered motorcycle. They turned around to see Bruce climb off the motorcycle and walk towards them.

"So, this all seems…horrible." Bruce said, gesturing around him.

"I've seen worse." Natasha told him, staring at him.

"Sorry." Bruce told her, but she shook her head.

"No…we could use a little worse." She said.

"Stark, we've got him." Steve said.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said. Jade moaned. She'd hung around Tony long enough to know what he meant. Sure enough, a second later, Tony flew around the corner towards them, the worm in hot pursuit.

"I…I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said as Thor and Jade braced themselves for the fight.

"Bruce, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve said as Bruce walked towards the worm.

"That's my secret captain." Bruce said, turning to smile at Steve. "I'm always angry." He turned back to the worm, turning into the Hulk as he did so, and punched the worm in the face. It let out a roar of pain as the armor started to peel off.

"Hold on!" Tony yelled, firing a missile into the now exposed skin of the worm. Jade threw up a forcefield around the Avengers as the missile exploded, killing the worm and scattering pieces of metal and flesh everywhere. The Chitauri foot soldiers on the nearby buildings yelled at them in rage, but Hulk just roared back as the Avengers pulled back into a circle, readying their weapons. Loki remained calm from his position on the flyer.

"Send the rest." He said calmly. A minute later, three more worms and a swarm of flyers descended from the portal.

"Guys…" Natasha said, looking up. The other Avengers turned to look up.

"Call it Captain." Tony said.

"Alright, listen up." Steve said. "Until we can close that portal our priority is containment. Clint, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns. Tony, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back, or turn it to ash." Tony nodded, grabbed Clint, and flew off. "Jade, I want you to go and kill everything that's already past the perimeter, then go help Tony." Jade nodded and flew into the air. "Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. You've got the lightening, light the bastards up. Natasha, you and me, we stay here on the ground, we keep the fighting here. And Hulk." Hulk turned to glare down at Steve. "Smash." Hulk grinned and leapt into the air, roaring.

Author's Notes

Part One of the Battle of New York has begun!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Nine

Thor flew up to the Empire State Building, landing on the spire. He thrust his hammer into the sky, summoning lightening. It came to him instantly, large black storm clouds forming and channeling the electricity down to him. He winced slightly as the electricity ran through him and down the tower, then let out a bellow and swung his hammer, redirecting the lightening at the portal. The Chitauri flew at him, attempting to attack, but they were all destroyed before they could fire off a shot. Another of the flying worms came through the portal, only to be destroyed by the lightening.

Jade scowled. A worm had gotten past Tony at some point, and now it she had to take care of it. Admittedly, it wasn't that hard to figure how to take care of, it'd just take a lot of concentration. "Angela, warn me if anything gets too close." She said, focusing.

"Understood." Jade didn't respond. She was too busy making the biggest forcefield she'd ever attempted inside of the worm. A few seconds later, it gave a short roar of pain, then died, as the forcefield tore it in half.

"Alright, what else got past the perimeter?" Jade asked, panting.

"Scans show a group of foot soldiers and flyers two blocks to the north." Angela reported after a moment.

"Well then, let's go kick some more ass." Jade growled, flying north.

From his position in the sky, Loki wondered if the Chitauri had perhaps put too much stock in their worms. While they were massive and inspired terror in the hearts of all the civilians who saw them, they were rather large targets for the Avengers, and as a result, they were dropping like flies. They'd already destroyed three…no four, now, the green beast had just killed another one. He scowled. He'd been told the worms were unstoppable, but now mere humans were killing them.

"Hey goat boy! Catch!" Jade yelled, flying past Loki and throwing a large fireball at him as she flew by. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't focus solely on Loki. If he died, great. If not, well, at least he wasn't a fighter. He'd spent the vast majority of the battle watching and commanding, so she was more concerned with the foot soldiers and flyers he was commanding.

Natasha struggled against a Chitauri soldier that had her pinned against a taxi. She stabbed it in the neck with the stun prongs built into her gloves, shocking it. She then grabbed its laser staff and shot it in the chest, killing it. Sensing movement to her right, she whirled around, only to find Steve. Natasha sighed and leaned back against the taxi, exhausted. "Steve, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't figure out how to close that portal." They both looked up to where flyers were still pouring out of the portal.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve reminded her.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Natasha said thoughtfully. Steve looked at her, then looked down the overpass to where several Chitauri were starting to make their way closer.

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride." He told her. Natasha tossed the staff to the ground and walked to the side of the overpass directly opposite Steve.

"I've got a ride." She replied. "I could use a boost though." Steve looked up, then took several steps back, crouching slightly and angling his shield.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Natasha said, running and jumping, first onto the taxi, then onto Steve's shield. Steve shoved the shield upwards, sending her flying into the air. Natasha latched onto the back of the flyer and pulled herself up, then pulled out two knives. She severed the chord keeping the gunner attached to the flyer and kicked him off the edge of the flyer, then pulled herself forward. She jumped onto the pilot's back, stabbing the knives into his shoulder blades. "Turn, turn, twist!" She yelled, jerking the knives and attempting to steer the Chitauri.

Hulk leapt off the top of a building and landed on top of a worm that was crawling with foot soldiers. He plowed through them, sending them flying every which way, and then tore off one of the worm's back spikes and began using the chunk of metal as a club. A second later, Thor landed on the creature's back and began fighting the soldiers as well, sending a Chitauri flying with every swing. Hulk ripped off a chunk of the worm's armor plating and stabbed the worm with it, and Thor hit it with his hammer, driving the spike in like a nail while electrocuting the creature at the same time. It let out a roar of pain as it died, crashing into Grand Central Station. Hulk and Thor stood on its back, looking around, and then Hulk punched Thor, sending him flying.

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision." A woman said angrily. Fury looked down at the screen.

"I recognize that the Council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet…"

"That is the island of Manhattan Councilman. Until I am certain that my team cannot hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population!"

"If we don't hold them here, we'll lose everything."

"I send that bird out, we already have." Fury said, hanging up on them.

"Hawkeye!" Natasha called out over the radio, forcing her commandeered flyer to avoid an attack from Loki. Clint turned around, frowning.

"Nat, what are you doing?" He asked, shooting a Chitauri without even turning around.

"Uh, a little help!" She said, swerving to avoid a blast from Loki.

"I got him." Clint assured her, firing off an arrow. Loki caught the arrow without even having to look, then turned to give Clint a condescending grin. A second later, the arrowhead exploded, destroying the flying craft and sending Loki flying. He landed on the balcony of Stark Tower, sliding across the concrete. Loki slowly pulled himself to his feet and glared out at the city. Suddenly, Hulk jumped up onto the balcony, tackling Loki through the windows and sending him flying across the penthouse suite.

"Enough!" Loki screamed, standing up. "You are all of you beneath me! I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by…"Hulk growled, grabbed Loki by the leg, and picked him up, smashing him into the floor repeatedly like a hammer, then leaving his barely conscious body in the crater.

"Puny god." Hulk muttered, walking away.

Natasha walked closer to the Tesseract and the device that was enabling it to keep the portal open. "The scepter." Dr. Selvig said weakly.

"Doctor…" Natasha said, walking over to where he was looking over the edge of the roof.

"Loki's scepter." Selvig told her. "The energy. The Tesseract can't fight…you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing." Natasha assured him.

"Well actually, I think I did." He told her. "I built in a safety to cut the power source." Natasha frowned, the her eyes widened.

"Loki's scepter." She said, realizing what he was getting at.

"It may be able to close the portal." Selvig said, turning to look down at the balcony. "And I'm looking right at it."

Tony flew parallel to a worm, trying to fry it with his laser. "Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." Jarvis informed him. Tony turned off the laser and sped forward, passing the worm, before doing a 180.

"Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" He asked calmly, flying forward towards the worm.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model." Jarvis replied. A second later, Tony flew through the monster's mouth, firing off the last of his remaining missiles as he did so. The creature exploded, but the resulting shockwave sent Tony flying out of control. He slammed into a bus stop, going straight through it, and crashed into the ground. Immediately a group of Chitauri foot soldiers descended on him, opening fire with their rifles.

Across the city, Clint shot a Chitauri in the face. Another scaled the wall, coming at him, and he reached for another arrow, only to discover that he was out. He swung his bow like a club, knocking the Chitauri off the edge, and then turned around. Close to twenty Chitauri flyers were coming at him. Clint ran over and pulled the arrow out of the corpse, sticking it in his quiver and attaching a grappling hook head to it. The flyers opened fire on the building, and Clint jumped off the building turning and firing the arrow as he fell. It lodged itself into the wall, and he smashed through a window, wincing as he landed on the bed of glass.

On the roof of another building, Hulk was fighting a group of Chitauri, when a flyer shot him in the back. He whirled around and saw thirty flyers descend on him. Hulk bellowed in defiance as they opened fire on him in unison, forcing him to the ground.

Jade had begun fighting on the ground to save energy, when thirty Chitauri foot soldiers ambushed her. Jade scowled and ran at the closest ones, when they all shot the ground beneath her. The road collapsed, sending her down into the subway tunnels.

Steve and Thor were fighting on the streets together as well. Steve whirled around, smashing his shield into a Chitauri's face, when another soldier shot him in the stomach, dropping him. Thor turned around and threw his hammer, which smashed into a car and sent it flying through the Chitauri. He then turned back and helped Steve to his feet. "You ready for another bout?" Thor asked Steve.

"Why, you getting sleepy?" Steve asked, panting. Thor nodded and summoned his hammer back to him.

"Sir we have a bird in motion!" Maria told Fury, scanning one of the screens. Fury's eye widened and he turned around and ran out of the bridge. "Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird in motion, we need to shut it down!" She called out over the intercom. "Repeat, take off is not authorized!" Fury ran outside, bazooka in hand, and shot the plane in the wing, stopping it. He briefly relaxed, only to see another jet take off. He tossed the bazooka to the ground and pulled out his pistol, then reholstered it when he realized that the jet was too far away. He walked back inside, cursing the council, and activated his radio.

"West, you hear me?" He asked, shutting the door. "You have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?" Jade growled, trying to pick herself back up from beneath the rubble.

"Three minutes max." Fury told her. "The payload will wipe out midtown."

"Got it." Jade growled, creating a forcefield around herself and flying straight through the rubble.

On the roof of Stark Tower, Natasha and Selvig had retrieved Loki's scepter and were getting ready to shut down the portal. Sure enough, the scepter was able to penetrate the Tesseract's shield, just as Selvig had predicted. "I can close it!" Natasha called out over the radio. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Steve ordered.

"Not yet!" Jade interrupted.

"Jade, these things are still coming!" Steve reminded her.

"Yeah, well, some dumbass launched a nuke at the city, and it's going to blow in less than a minute." Jade growled, flying up to the nuke and grabbing it. "And I know exactly where to put the damn thing."

"You know that's a one way trip, right?" Steve asked slowly. Jade grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know Cap." She said, turning off her radio and sealing the suit shut.

"Should I try and call Tori?" Angela asked as Jade maneuvered her way through the sky.

"…Yeah, go ahead." Jade told her. A second later, Tori picked up the phone.

"Jade? What's going on, why are you calling?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"I just called to say goodbye." Jade said.

"G…Goodbye? Jade, what's wrong?" Tori demanded.

"You know how some dumbass fired a nuke at Manhattan?" Jade asked conversationally, turning up sharply. "I grabbed it."

"That's great!" Tori said, relieved. "You can just throw it into the ocean, or disable it."

"Yeah, I don't really have time for that. I figured I'd just shove this thing up the nearest big hole I could find instead." Tori's heart skipped a beat when she figured out what Jade was saying.

"Jade, don't you dare…"She said, sounding close to tears. Jade smiled sadly, even though Tori couldn't see her.

"Sorry babe, I can't turn back now." She said right before entering the portal. She managed to make it a few hundred feet before the suit locked up and the missile flew out of her arms, straight for the Chitauri mothership. Jade grinned as the ship exploded, bursting into flames, then closed her eyes and began to sing to herself. "We'll put a boot up your ass, it's the American way…" She began, blacking out before she could continue.

Author's Notes

Sorry for being so late you guys! My professors decided that yesterday was the day to hold all their tests, what with Thanksgiving break starting on Wednesday and everything.

Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Ten

"C'mon Jade." Natasha muttered, looking up at the portal. The other Avengers stared up at the portal desperately. After a few seconds though, no Jade was visible, and they could see the flames from the missile's collision with the mothership.

"Close it." Steve said sadly. Natasha paused, still looking up at the portal, then nodded and thrust the scepter into the device, breaking it and shutting off the portal. Just as it was closing however, a small black figure dropped out of the portal, falling towards the ground. Natasha was the first to notice it, and she gave a small smile. "Son of a gun." Steve said, impressed. A second later however, both Steve and Thor noticed something.

"She's not slowing down!" Thor said, beginning to spin his hammer. Just as Jade reached the buildings, Hulk jumped in the air, catching her limp body and then jumping to the ground, sliding across the pavement when he landed. He quickly pushed her body of him as Thor and Steve ran to them. Thor turned her onto her back and ripped the visor off of her helmet, tossing it to the side. They stared intently at her, but she made no movements, not doing anything that would suggest that she was still alive. The three Avengers stared at their fallen teammate morosely for a moment, and then Hulk roared. Jade's eyes snapped open, and she gasped. Hulk let out another roar, this one of celebration, as Jade looked around wild eyed.

"What the hell?" She said, slowly calming down. "What happened? Please don't tell me that one of you gave me the kiss of life, because I am a lesbian, and I will kick your ass when I can move again." Thor gave a small smile, and Steve looked around.

"We won." He said slowly, sounding disbelieving.

"I hope we won." Jade said. "Otherwise I just flew a nuke into space and pissed off my girlfriend for no reason." She frowned, and then looked at the others. "You guys ever try shawarma?" She asked. "I noticed a shawarma joint about two blocks from here during the battle. I don't know what it is, but with a name like that I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet." Tony said walking up to them. Everyone but Jade, who was still lying on the ground, looked at Stark Tower.

"Oh right, goat boy." Jade said, nodding. "Alright fine, but shawarma afterwards."

Loki slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, still dazed by the beating Hulk had given him. He frowned, then turned around, coming face to face with an arrow, and the Avengers. Loki stared at the heroes silently for a second. "If it's all the same to you," He said. "I think I'll have that drink now." The Avengers, unsurprisingly, were not amused. Steve walked away from the group to make a call to SHIELD, and Jade, now out of her armor, walked over to Tony's bar.

"Sorry, no booze for wannabe world conquers." She said, grabbing a surprisingly intact glass. "There's plenty of booze for heroes though." She said, reaching over to grab an intact bottle.

"Uh, uh, don't you dare drink my booze." Tony said, turning away from Loki to glare at Jade. "You're not even twenty-one yet, I'm not going to give alcohol to someone who isn't legal." Jade rolled her eyes, opened the bottle, and took a swig straight from it, ignoring the glass.

"C'mon Tony, this is the second time I've helped save the world, in as many years. I think I've earned some booze."

"She's got a point." Clint said, handcuffing Loki. Steve walked back over to the group.

"SHIELD's sending some agents in a quinjet to pick him up." He told the others. "They should be here in five minutes."

"Alright, five minutes till shawarma." Jade said with a grin, taking another gulp of the whiskey. Clint and Natasha gave her a confused look.

"What's this about shawarma?" Natasha asked, confused.

"She decided that we should go see if this shawarma joint two blocks over is still open after we hand over Loki." Tony said, taking the bottle from Jade and pouring his own glass.

"Why?" Natasha asked. Jade shrugged.

"I'm hungry. And I want to try something new. Besides, with a name like shawarma, how can we not try it now that we know it exists?" She said. Steve nodded, and Natasha gave him a surprised look.

"You agree?" She asked. He shrugged.

"She's got a point. Besides, we just fought a battle to save the world and won. I think we can afford a little silliness." Jade grinned and attempted to take the bottle from Tony. Tony refused to give it up though, and the two played a little game of tug-of-war until Thor walked over, took the bottle from them, and drank the rest of it himself. Jade and Tony stared at him, and he just smiled and set the empty bottle back down on the counter. They stared at it for a moment, then jumped over the counter and began looking for another thing of booze. Hulk gave a small laugh and turned back into Bruce.

"They helped save the world?" He said incredulously as Jade and Tony both began arguing over a bottle of rum they'd found.

"I know." Clint said as Thor walked back over to the bar area. The others relaxed for a second, then collectively sweatdropped as Thor joined in the struggle over the bottle of rum.

"That must be really good stuff." Steve said, walking over. Clint frowned, then stood up.

"He's right, I'm sure Tony's got the best alcohol money can buy." He said to Natasha walking over to join in the 'struggle'.

"Well, at least we're not a time bomb anymore." Bruce said, sighing. Natasha looked at Loki and smirked.

"That's right, you just lost to the people arguing over a bottle of rum." She said. Loki sighed and looked away. A minute, the quinjet landed on the balcony of the tower, and Jade let go of the bottle, ducking behind Thor.

"Tori's not with them, is she?" She asked nervously.

"Nah, you're good." Clint said, looking the agents over. "You're going to have to face her sometime though."

"I will." Jade told him, standing back up and grabbing the bottle of rum from Steve. "I need to buy something first though."

_Ten minutes later_

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as Jade walked away from the shawarma joint and into a corner store.

"I need to get something." She told him, walking into the store. She came back a minute later, shoving a brightly wrapped thing into her pocket. "Watermelon Ring Pop." She said in response to his confused look.

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it." She told him, walking into the restaurant.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Eleven

"Everybody here?" Jade asked, climbing out of her matte black Camaro.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." Steve said. Selvig opened up the back of his truck and removed a large glass cylinder, built to Thor's specifications. Tony, in turn, opened up the metal case that contained the Tesseract, lifting it up with a pair of tongs and placing it in the cylinder. He then turned around and handed the Tesseract cylinder to Thor. The other Avengers stood in a circle around Thor and Loki, keeping a close eye to make sure Loki didn't try and pull anything. Natasha leaned up and whispered something in Clint's ear, prompting him to grin at Loki. Thor gave a respectful nod to the others, twisted the handle of the cylinder, and disappeared in a beam of blue light, along with Loki.

The remaining Avengers walked over to their vehicles. Natasha reached into the trunk of her and Clint's car and pulled out a small duffel bag, which she handed over to Bruce. The scientist gave her a nod of thanks, then walked over to Tony's convertible and climbed in. Jade gave Tony a nod and then climbed back into her car, pulling the Ring Pop out of her pocket as she did so. She ran her fingers over the sucker, making sure that it was still in one piece, then set it down on the seat next to her and started the car.

_One hour later_

Fury walked out of the room where he'd had his meeting with the World Security Council and he was only slightly surprised to find Jade standing there, holding a still wrapped Ring Pop in her hands. "Those the dumbasses who ordered a nuclear strike against Manhattan and had me arrested?" She asked, nodding in the direction of the room.

"They are." Fury said, walking down the hall.

"Why do you take any orders from those idiots?" Jade asked, following him.

"Chain of command." Fury told her, stopping. "Now, why are you here?" Jade stopped and looked at him.

"How much trouble would I get in if I kidnapped a SHIELD agent, at least for a little while?" She asked, looking down at the Ring Pop in her hands. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"How long is a little while?" He asked.

"Two weeks." Jade told him.

"I'll have Natasha radio you to tell you where to drop her off when you're done." Fury said, turning around and walking off. Jade grinned and walked in the opposite direction, heading for the flight deck.

_Five minutes later_

Tori glanced over her shoulder, and then turned back to the quinjet she was checking over. "Hey babe." Jade said, wrapping her arms around Tori's shoulders. Tori shrugged her off, not saying a word. "Oh, c'mon, are you really still mad at me?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tori said, consulting her clipboard.

"Why?" Jade demanded, folding her arms. "Yeah, I flew through the portal, but I did that to save the world."

"I'm not mad about that." Tori said, turning around. "I'm a soldier now, I get that sacrifices have to be made. I'm mad because you haven't talked to me for two days. Did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted to talk to you after you flew into space carrying a nuke?"

"I was a little busy." Jade told her.

"Too busy for one phone call?" Tori asked.

"Actually yes." Jade said. "I had to deal with a lot of crap." Then she smiled, walked up to Tori, and pulled the clipboard out of her hands.

"Jade!" Tori protested as Jade tossed the clipboard to the ground.

"Oh, calm down." Jade said, grabbing Tori and picking her up bridal style, flying up into the air.

"I have work to do!" Tori said, slapping Jade on the back.

"Relax; I got you two weeks off." Jade said, kissing Tori on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck and looking down nervously.

"Well, first we've got to catch up with my private jet." Jade told her. "Then we're going to my private island in the Caribbean."

"What are we doing on your island?" Tori asked curiously, starting to slow down. Jade grinned.

"You'll see." She said, grinning.

Author's Notes

Yeah, it was a little short I know.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter Twelve

Jade pulled up along the side of her private jet and placed her hand on the door, unlocking it. Tori climbed in, then looked around nervously as Jade shut the door. "Uh Jade? Did you tell your pilot about your powers?"

"Nope." Jade said, popping the P and falling into the sofa.

"Then how did they know to fly low enough and slow enough that we could get in?"

"What pilot?" Jade asked, laughing at the face Tori made at this news.

"But, if there's no pilot, then how…?"

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that I do in fact qualify as a pilot." Angela interjected.

"No you don't, that's like calling my iPod a musician because it can play music." Jade told her. "Now get back to work before you crash this plane."

"Wait, how is Angela flying the plane?" Tori asked, confused.

"I bought this plane off of Tony." Jade told her. "He designed it so that his AI, Jarvis, could fly it. I just made it so that Angela can fly it instead." Tori nodded in understanding and sat on Jade's lap.

"What's in your pocket?" She asked, frowning. Jade's eyes widened. Tori's leg was pressed against the Ring Pop.

"My wallet and my iPod." Jade lied. Tori raised an eyebrow, but let it go. She looked around the plane, and noticed a button on the table next to the sofa.

"What's this do?" She asked, reaching for it.

"Don't!" Jade yelped, trying to stop her. Unfortunately, Tori pressed the button before she could stop her. A whirring noise filled the cabin for a moment, and then a skinny stainless steel pole rose from the floor and connected with a corresponding hole in the celling. Tori stared at it for a moment as Jade put her face in her hands.

"Jade, why do you have a stripper pole in your plane?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, I bought this plane from Tony. He installed it without telling me." Jade groaned, not taking her hands out of her face. Tori looked at it for a moment, thinking, and then looked at Jade.

"I don't suppose you know how to pole dance." She said. Jade raised her face from her hands to glare at Tori.

"No, I don't." Tori sighed and pressed the button again, lowering the pole.

"Oh well. Out of curiosity though, if that's such an embarrassment to you, why don't you have it removed?"

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to hire some random plane mechanics to tear apart a private jet built by Stark Industries. That would end well." Jade said sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. She walked over to Jade, straddled her, and kissed her on the lips. Jade put a hand on the back of Tori's head, running her fingers through her hair, when Tori pulled away, frowning.

"Okay, that is not a wallet or an iPod." She said, reaching into Jade's pocket and pulling out the Ring Pop before Jade could stop her. Tori looked at Jade confused. "Why were you hiding a Ring Pop?" She asked. Jade sighed and gently pushed Tori off of her lap, then stood up.

"Look at the flavor." She said, moving so that she was standing in front of Tori. Tori looked closer at the wrapper.

"Watermelon." Tori said. "But what does that have to do with…Oh." She said, her eyes widening. "Oh!"

"That's right." Jade said, taking the Ring Pop and opening it. She got down on one knee in front of Tori. "Tori Vega, will you marry me?" Tori tackled Jade, knocking her to the ground and kissing her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Tori said, punctuating each yes with another kiss. Jade grinned and slipped the Ring Pop onto Tori's right ring finger. Tori giggled. "Jade, the ring goes on my left hand." She reminded her.

"I know." Jade said with a grin, stretching out her arm and pulling open a drawer in the kitchenette. She reached inside the drawer and removed a white velvet box, the removed her hand and changed her arm back to its normal length. She opened the box revealing a gold ring with an onyx stone set in it. "I know it's not exactly traditional, but then again, neither are we." Jade told Tori, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger. Tori smiled and kissed Jade on the nose.

"It's beautiful, like you." She told her. "And I love it, just like I love you."

"You're so sappy." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Would you have me any other way?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow. Jade grinned and rolled over so that she was on top.

"Nope." She said, bending down and kissing Tori again.

Author's Notes

This is the last chapter of The Avengers guys! Thanks for sticking through with me to the end!

Now, I have some…news. Whether it's good news or bad news, I'll leave to you. This is going to be the last time I write a story in my 'Marvel Jori' universe for a while. I'll eventually get around to writing The Shadow 2, but for now, I want to take a break. I've got another idea besides Nighttime that I really want to work on. It's called Diamond Eyes, keep an eye out for it. It's my baby.

Thanks for reading guys! See you soon!


End file.
